


Airtime

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BillDip, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines calls a phone sex hotline for the first time. Initially nervous, he quickly warms up to the smooth-tongued operator. Maybe a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Introductions

“Woah, kid, take it easy, huh? Deep breaths and we'll start from the beginning.” Dipper’s skin burned hot, reddened from his forehead all the way down his neck. He rubbed his knees together uncomfortably.. Raking his fingers through his curly brown hair, he cleared his throat. 

“O-okay. Right. Where is that?” He reached up, awkwardly loosening his tie.

“Okay. First things first. What's your name?” The voice over the phone sounded nice. It was a warm, comforting voice... one that he really enjoyed listening to. He held the phone to his ear, leaning forward. 

“Um...” Dipper’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he worked to free it.

“Okay, we'll wait on that one.” The phone voice went on. “Tell me about you.”

“I have a birthmark on my forehead. It's the little dipper. I wear a blue trucker hat with a Pine Tree on it...” Dipper muttered. 

“Pine Tree! How about that? Can I call you Pine Tree?” Dipper blushed.

“Yeah... Pine Tree.” he agreed. “That’s good.”

“Okay. Pine Tree. My name's Bill.” He went on. “I hope you don't think I'm padding your time or anything, but I wanted to make sure you're comfortable-”

“I've never done anything like this.” Dipper interrupted him.

“It's okay. First time clients are a lot of fun.” Bill teased. Dipper heard him shifting around on the other end of the line. He flushed. 

“Tell – tell me about you.”

“About me? Well... I'm sort of tall... 5'11''. I have medium length blonde hair... Green eyes. I look very boy next door, but I'm an absolute animal in bed.” Bill purred, and Dipper flinched, absolutely nervous.

“Ah-” Dipper’s knees knocked together once more, sliding against each other. Was it possible to get turned on by a voice alone?

“What about you?”

“Um, short curly brown hair... brown eyes. Big nose, I guess. I'm not really anything... physically interesting. I'm wearing my office clothes.” Dipper told him.

“I think you sound really cute.” Bill murmured into the phone. “Okay. Do you want to get started? I promise I'll take really good care of you.” Dipper took a deep breath. 

“Okay...” Bill laughed, and Dipper blushed. 

“Okay. Mm, let's see... Are you adventurous, Pine Tree?” Bill asked.

“No,” Dipper murmured, embarrassed.

“Okay. So I'm sitting next to you on your bed, my arms around your back, and our knees are just barely touching – is that okay, Pine Tree?” Dipper blushed. 

“Uh-huh. Y-yes.”

“Okay. I'd start with nudging my nose against your jaw to let you know I want to kiss you, and when you turn to look at me, I would take your chin in my hand, and kiss you possessively, my rough tongue tangling with yours, tasting every inch of your hot, wet mouth...” Dipper flushed harder, rubbing his knees together. 

“Uh-huh.”

“My other hand rakes up the back of your neck, tangling in your hair, all while I dominate your mouth – is that okay?” Bill murmured. “Can I be a little forceful?”

“I like it.” Dipper bit his lip. “Yes.”

“Okay, we kiss until we have to come up for air, and we're winded, absolutely panting for air, and I move to your neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin... Do you like that? Hmm?” Dipper nodded, before remembering Bill couldn't see him. 

“Mm-hmm. I like it just a little... rough.” His voice had dropped to a husky tone and Bill purred in pleasure.

“Good... so I'm treating you right. I trail my other hand down your back, sliding it under your shirt, rubbing your back. I dig my nails into your back, just slightly, and drag them lightly across the skin.” Bill's voice was an absolute _ purr _ and it was _ music _ to Dipper's ears. The thought of Bill's nails running across his back caused him to shudder in pleasure. “I tug your shirt off, and kiss my way down your stomach, unbuttoning your pants. I’m kneeling in front of you, pushing you back on to the bed. One of my hands splay out on your stomach as the other dips into your pants and slips your dick out…”

Dipper let out a whimper, and he unbuttoned his pants, following along with Bill's instructions. 

“This is so embarrassing,” Dipper said with a murmur, licking his lips.

“You don't need to be embarrassed, Pine Tree.” Bill murmured. “This is perfectly natural. Sex is perfectly natural.”

“Most people don't pay someone to-”

“Shh. You would be very surprised how many calls we get.” Bill murmured. “It's all natural. Never let someone shame you for your natural instincts.”

“Y-yeah, you're right.” Dipper bit his upper lip, letting out a shaky breath. “Keep going?”

“Sure. I start stroking your cock slowly and firmly, up and down...” Bill purred. “I'm not sure what I should do now. What do you want me to do to it, Pine Tree?”

“... lick it,”

“I push it up against your stomach and start licking it slowly, from shaft to tip, swirling my tongue over the sensitive head... My hot, wet tongue runs along the full length, the rough texture gliding across the head.” Dipper let out a shaky breath, his hand stroking his length. 

“It... I really like that.” Dipper paused. “But I... I want...” Bill was silent, listening before lightly prodding. 

“What do you want me to do, Pine Tree? Tell me.”

“Can I... I really want you to... take it in. Can I...”

“You can do anything you want to me.” It was a soft, confident purr. “I want to please you. I want to hear you moaning with pleasure as you come hard on the other side of the line. I have no limits, so do anything you want, Pine Tree.” Dipper gulped, and nodded. 

“I... I want you to deep throat it.”

“Mm. I love that too.” Bill hummed. “Swirling my tongue around the tip one more time, I lower my head onto your hard, throbbing cock, bobbing my head... With every bob I take it a little deeper until I feel it strike the back of my throat. I gag a little around it, tasting your precum in the back of my throat...”Dipper moaned breathily, his hand movements speeding up.

“Again and again, your swollen head strikes the back of my throat, walls of my throat spasming around it. I start moving faster, and I taste more of your precum... are you close, Pine Tree?” Bill breathed, into the phone and Dipper shuddered.

“Yes-” Dipper moaned.

“Then cum, Pine Tree.” Bill ordered. “Right here, right now, shoot it down the back of my throat. I want your hot, sticky cum dripping down the back of my throat. Now.” Bill was three-quarters through his last sentence when Dipper moaned loudly, cumming hard, fist clenched around his starched black work pants. He panted for air, sitting back. 

“Ha- ah. That was...”

“Did you have fun?” Bill purred.

“Mm-hmm.” Dipper winced, reaching for something to clean up with, wiping himself off. “... I... can I... can I call you again?”

“Of course.” Bill trilled happily. “You're welcome to ask for me by name at the desk.”

“I will... Um... just, just so you know... I um, the reason I called today, isn't because...”

“You don't need to explain yourself, Pine Tree. Your reasons are yours.” Bill sighed as if he’d heard this a dozen or so times.

“Well, no, I want to. I work a lot... work has really been stressing me out... I don't have time to... go on dates.” Dipper fidgeted with the napkin in his hand. “So... once I... once work eases, I'll probably quit calling.”

“I understand. Don't worry.” Bill replied, gently. “So, if you need to - or just want to - call again, you know where to reach me.” Dipper nodded, tongue tied. Again, he forgot that the sex phone operator couldn’t see him.

“I... will. Good – good night, Bill.”

“Good night.” Bill murmured.

Dipper hung up the phone and threw away his napkin, tipping his head back. That was actually a lot of fun. Surprisingly, just about as fun as some of the real encounters he'd had... He tucked his cock back into his pants and stood up. He would call again.

 

It was three days before Dipper called again, and they informed him Bill wasn't working. Dipper lingered a moment, considering the person they suggested, before shaking his head. 

“I – I'll call back. Is he working tomorrow?”

“Hmm... yes. He comes to work around 5.”

“Sure... thanks.” Dipper hung up. He supposed it would be about the same to try someone else... but he didn't want to go through the awkward stage of getting to know someone else. So he'd just wait.

 

“Aw, I heard you were asking about me.” Bill hummed, when Dipper finally got him on the line. “Did you miss me?” Dipper was a little tongue tied, and he nodded to himself, helplessly. “I...  I was hoping to hear from you yesterday.”

“Bad day?” Bill asked.

“... yeah. Real bad.” Dipper paused.

“Sorry to hear that, kid. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?” Bill murmured, huskily.

“Please.” Dipper ruffled his hair.

“Mm. I will. Set the scene for me, Pine Tree. Where are we? What do you want to do?” Bill purred.

“Ah, um, first... my, my name is Dipper. Everyone calls me Dipper.”

“Hmm. Would you rather me call you Dipper?” Bill questioned.

“... um, never mind.” Dipper paused. “I... I really like what you call me. Don't change it.”

“Sure.” Bill chuckled, and Dipper felt the heat pool in between his legs. That damn  _ voice.  _

“We're... um, maybe out at a club...” Dipper paused.

“Mm. We're out in public...” Bill hummed. “Sexy. I can't wait to take advantage of you with all these people around.” Dipper flushed crimson.

“I, um, we're just sitting next to each other, and maybe...”

“Yeah, yeah...” He heard Bill shift around. “Don't worry, I already got it.” Dipper winced slightly at the rough tone, but Bill was already going on. “Alright, kid. We're sitting together at the bar, we're both nursing a pair of drinks... I'm loosened up, and I see there's a little gleam in your eye, so I reach over under the table and I run my hand up your leg, massaging your inner thigh with my fingertips... You look irresistibly cute next to me and I just can't keep my hands off you any longer...” Bill murmured. Dipper bit his lip. Bill was aggressive and just a little bit verbally harsh and Dipper really liked it. “That's okay, isn't it, Pine Tree? I can touch you as much as I want, right?”

“Y-yeah. Is... is anyone looking?” Dipper asked, biting his lip, beginning to unbutton his pants.

“Not yet. If you keep still and quiet, no one will see. Do you want people to see?” Bill purred. “Pine Tree.” Dipper was silent. 

“I don't know.”

“Okay, no one's looking yet.” Bill seemed smug. “It's just you and me right now. I roll my fingertips up your inner thigh, massaging the junction between your thigh and cock... feeling it starting to harden underneath my fingertips.” Dipper licked his lips, listening intently.

“I... keep going.” 

Bill chuckled at his reaction. “How far do you want me to go, here on these barstools?” 

“As far as you want.” Dipper breathed.

“Is this about what I want?” Bill purred. “My hand slides upwards, unbuttoning your pants... I slide my hands down your pants, wrapping my hand around your hot length, stroking it with the tips of my fingers.” Dipper let out a shaky breath, stroking his member in his hand. 

“It feels good.”

“Is this as far as you want to do tonight?” Bill purred. “Or do you want me to fuck you? Or... I can be fucked. Whichever you want.”

“Um...” Dipper shivered. “Maybe in the bathroom?”

“Oh, we can do that. We'll go into the bathroom. I lightly slide my hand out of your pants, returning my hand to my own lap. I give you a coy smile, flicking my eyes toward the bathroom. I finish my drink and head for the bathroom, giving you a glance over my shoulder... I'm waiting for you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper groaned. “I leave my drink behind and follow you to the bathroom.”

“What do you plan to do to me once we're in there?” Bill hummed.

“I want to kiss you, hard and fast, pulling you against the wall, grinding my hips against yours,” Dipper murmured, his skin heating up. He lay back, pushing his pants down, his body beginning to overheat. “I want you to be inside me, like now, and I don't even care about the fact that... that we're doing it here in a bathroom.” Dipper muttered, shyly.

“Mmm... that was really nice,” Bill murmured. “The most I've gotten out of you. Slow it down, Pine Tree. Describe it part by part. I want to hear it.”    

“I... I wrap my arms around your neck and pull you against me, as I lean against the wall. I brush my lips against yours before pressing them together... I slide my tongue into your mouth, kissing you fast and hard, nearly bruising my lip on your teeth...” Dipper flushed. “I...”

“Got it.” Bill trailed off. “Good boy. Are you touching yourself, Dipper?”

“Yes.” Dipper whispered, embarrassed.

“Good. Well, I'll quit playing around with you...” Bill sounded amused. “And I'll give you what you asked for.”

“Please.” Dipper's voice, thick with want, croaked through the phone.

“Pushing you against the wall, firmly, I trail kisses up and down your neck, and I rub your erection through your pants... I unbutton your pants again, sliding them and everything else you're wearing down your legs, letting them fall to the ground. I pull your legs up on my waist and I hold your hips tight, grinding my hips against yours softly.” Dipper was silent, his movements increasing, eagerly listening.

“I unbutton my own pants and push them down, and my cock is sliding between your ass cheeks. In a single upstroke I’m teasing your entrance with my head. It’s leaking, the precum hot and slick. But I don't put it in yet.” Bill smirked. “I've still got to prepare you-”

“It's okay, I want it rough,” Dipper breathed in interruption. Bill whistled. 

“Do you, Pine Tree?” he asked, and if Bill’s voice could drop an octave, it did.

“Mm...” Dipper moaned into the phone.

“Okay...” Bill purred, his voice low and unbearably sexy. “I spit into my hand and slicken myself up sloppily, knowing that neither of us can wait very much longer. Without waiting any longer, I push you down onto the head of my cock  and it slides inside, going deep inside of your tight heat... You feel really good, all around me.” Bill breathed, and Dipper bit his lip.  “Sorry if it hurts, Pine Tree.. I tried to be gentle, but you just feel so amazing.” Dipper's hungry moan encouraged Bill to keep going. “I pull out slowly, leaving just the head inside you before I slam back in, hard and fast and I'm loving the feel of you squirming in my arms... I want to hear you... Dipper.” He purred. “Moan for me. Tell me what you're feeling.” Dipper let out a long moan, feeling himself getting close. 

“I'm – I'm already getting close. Damn it Bill. Please. Harder.”

“Oh, are you?” Bill smirked. “I want you to cum hard... I thrust a little faster, pulling your knees up against your chest. I bounce your sexy, beautifully sculpted ass on my hard cock... your dick bounces along with me, and I reach up, wrapping my hand around the base, fingertips brushing the soft brown bush at the base of it. My hand wraps tightly around you, because not even hell can stop me from having us cum together, all the while I'm pounding your ass-” Dipper let out a strangled noise as he came, leaving Bill to quietly smile on the other end of the line. “Until I cum too.” He murmured. “Okay, kid. How was that?”

“I like it when you get... rough with me.” Dipper breathed, trying to catch his breath. “And when you speak harshly to me.”

“Oh really? Not when I'm kind and ask you if you like something?” Bill questioned.

“I love it when you ask me questions.” Dipper paused. “I guess I'm not picky...”

“You're a complex boy...” Bill murmured. “This phone call took a bit longer than before. I should let you go. I don't want to waste your minutes.”

“Oh... sure. I'll call back soon.” Dipper hummed, happily.

“Sure thing. See you later.” Bill sounded amused. “Sleep well.” 

“I will now.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, reaching for a tissue. “... good night.” he hung up the phone and fell over onto his bed, cleaning himself off. He really enjoyed his phone calls with the phone sex operator. He worried about it, wondering if it was healthy to enjoy this paid-for time so much… with concern on his mind, he fell asleep, dreaming about his mysterious new friend.


	2. Celebration

“Hi, kid. It's been a while. Been busy?” Bill questioned when he’d picked up. 

“Yeah, really busy.” Dipper scratched his cheek, lying back on his bed. “But... I finally got a few moments to call you. It's been on my mind nearly constantly.  _ You’ve  _ been on my mind constantly.”

“Mm. Try not to get too invested.” Bill responded, nonchalantly. Dipper heard the sound of him typing something on his computer.

“What does that mean?” Dipper asked, his stomach twisting a little. He didn't like the sound of that.

“Well... at the end of the day, these services I provide... they're all fantasy. I'm not really like any of this. I don't even look like what you think I look like – so just don't get too attached, or think any crazy thoughts like-” he was cut short.

“I'd sort of like to meet you, just once.” Dipper told him resolutely.

“Like that. Uh-uh.” Bill sighed, in a voice indicating this was a conversation he knew too well. “That absolutely can't happen.”

“Why can't it?” Dipper asked, fiddling with his fingers.

“Well, for one, I look nothing like I told you I looked like. Two, I don't act like you think I do. It's all an act out here. Three, I'd lose my job if they found out we were having this conversation.” Bill shifted in his chair, and Dipper could hear the sound of something sliding on leather. “Let's change the conversation, Pine Tree. What are you feeling tonight?”

“Depressed.” Dipper admitted.

“I meant-” Bill made a noise of annoyance. “Alright. Where are you right now?”

“My bed.” Dipper looked around. His room was a mess--clothes were strewn everywhere and little bits of his current work in project, his own personal gaming computer, were thrown in the floor. 

“Okay. Let's play a game, Pine Tree.” Bill murmured, in a low voice. His tone sent flutters down and into Dipper's stomach, centering in his lower belly. “Want to play a game with me?”

“Um...” Dipper flushed, the color traveling down his neck. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “I'd like to.”

“Okay. The game is...” Bill paused, just a little too long for Dipper’s comfort.. “I'm going to tell you what I want you to do. You do it. Sound good? A little sexual submission?” Dipper breathed out softly, silently, before nodding his head.

“Yes...”

“Okay. Dipper. First thing I want you to do is tell me everything you're wearing, everything that's around you... just set the scene for me.” Bill purred into the phone.

“I'm... I'm sitting on my bed, there's sheets on the bed... there's a nightstand next to the bed. There's some lube and... magazines, inside the nightstand.” Dipper whispered. “I'm wearing my hat, my button-up work shirt, pants... black pants, socks... underwear. Boxers.” He fidgeted with his curly brown hair, waiting for Bill to respond.

“Oh, that's good, a few things I can work with...” Bill sounded pleased. “Alright. I want you to unbutton your shirt and your pants... and get on your hands and knees.”

“Wh-” Dipper stuttered, turning bright red.

“Just do it. You'll have fun.” Bill sounded amused. Dipper unbuttoned his shirt, his hands shaking – from excitement or nerves, he wasn't sure. His pants followed and he rolled over onto his hands and knees, biting his lip.

“O-okay.” he agreed. 

“Mm. Good. Okay. Run your hand from your shoulder, down across your nipple, and down into your pants.  I want you to stroke yourself from that angle... and talk to me. Tell me how it feels.”

Dipper ducked his head, letting out a shaky breath, but he balanced himself on three limbs  and did as Bill instructed. He wrapped his hand around his dick, which was beginning to get a little hard, just from Bill's voice alone. He began to stroke himself, fingers gently applying pressure. “It – it feels really weird, doing it like this...” Dipper murmured, embarrassed.

“Mm. I bet it's really hot to watch, though...” Bill hummed. “Hands and knees, ass in the air... Waiting for me to quit playing and join you?” he whispered huskily. 

“Mm-hmm...” Dipper licked his lips.

“Well, you'll be waiting a few more minutes.” Bill moved in his chair and Dipper nearly whined with want. “I want you to slip your pants and everything off, staying just like you are now.”

Dipper bit his lip, but followed Bill's instructions, clearing his throat just the smallest amount. 

“Okay...” he let out a measured exhale. “I think I can do that.”

“You're more adventurous than you let on,” Bill purred, affectionately. “If you're willing to do all this.”

“I'm comfortable with you now.” Dipper murmured, his voice thick.

“Mm. Is that what it is?” Bill drummed his fingers on the table. Dipper panted lightly, hearing the beat of it like a heartbeat. Just like his heartbeat, fast and erratic. “Get the lube out of the nightstand... if you have to get out of your position, that's okay, just get back in it once you're done...” Dipper gulped, but followed Bill's instructions.

“What do – what do you want me to do?”

“I think you know what I want you to do... little Dipper. Pine Tree. You know where the prostate is, right?” Bill absolutely trilled into the phone, causing Dipper's breath to hitch. “Show me you know where it is. I want to listen to you fuck yourself on your own fingers... Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah-” Dipper let out a long breath, trying to calm himself. His body felt like it was on fire. He popped the cap on the lube, shivering with anticipation. He squeezed the tube onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly in the cold, semi-sticky substance. He got back into position, reaching down underneath himself, sliding his fingers over his puckered hole. A shudder went through him, shaking him to his core. 

“What are you doing? Tell me.” Bill hummed. 

“I... I've got the lube on my hands and now I'm... I'm putting them in,” Dipper whispered. He gently applied pressure and a lubed finger slipped inside. He let out a small whimper that caused Bill to let out a pleased-sounding sigh.

“How is it?” Bill questioned, and Dipper could hear the operator shifting in his seat. It sounded like leather being pried from skin on a summer’s day, and the image of the man in shorts made him giggle. 

“It's... a little weird. I've never really done this...” Dipper told him quietly. He started sliding his finger in and out of his wet heat, the lube making squelching sounds that caused Dipper to flush from his neck down.

“Mm, really? I sure like listening to the noises you're making, though. Are you embarrassed, Dipper? Would you be more embarrassed if I were there watching you?” Bill hummed, as Dipper continued moving his fingers inside himself, shivering.

“I... yes. It's... it's more embarrassing to think about someone watching.” Dipper admitted.

“How hard are you right now?” Bill questioned.

“Super,” Dipper whispered. “I’m so hard.” 

“I thought so.” Bill's voice echoed with satisfaction. “Well, go on. Make noises for me.”

Dipper braced the phone against his shoulder and slipped a second finger in, letting out a semi-strangled mewl.. He continued moving until he hit the sweet spot and he tipped his head back, closing his eyes, breath hitching for a second.

“Mm, there it is. Keep going,” Bill purred. “I'll keep listening.”

Dipper flushed, continuing to move. It was hard to hold the phone against his shoulder, but he kept going, feeling his muscles tense in his lower belly and legs as his fingers thrust deep, striking his prostate, causing his body to tingle in anticipation. His breathing grew faster and he forgot that Bill was still there.

“I hope you're thinking about all the things I'd do to you if I were there, Pine Tree...” Bill purred and Dipper shuddered in surprise. “But you don't need to think about it... I'll be glad to tell you. While you were fucking yourself on your own hand, I'd be sitting in front of you, watching your cute face...” he trailed off. “Listening to the absolutely filthy noises coming from your lubed fingers sliding in and out of your ass and your heavy breathing in my ear.” Dipper shivered, moving his fingers faster. “You know good and well I'd be stroking myself, watching you intently. How could I not? Your cute little face, all twisted in pleasure... I'd run my fingers through your curly brown hair and drop you to your elbows, rubbing the head of my cock across your lips. Would you like that?”

“Y-yeah... I'd take it into my mouth. I mean... why should I have all the fun?” He asked, in a shy voice. Bill made a noise of appreciation. 

“Oh, would you? You like being filled from both ends?” Bill asked. Dipper reddened, embarrassed.

“That... idea has never occurred to me before now.”

“Do you like it?” Bill questioned.

“I like the idea of it, but only with... you being on the end.” Dipper flushed.

“Hmmm. Okay. Keep going. Fuck yourself. Make it hard and fast and make sure you don't forget about me...” Bill hummed.

Dipper ducked his head, biting his bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth. He continued moving his fingers in and out of himself, moving faster. He let out soft moans of pleasure after each thrust, listening closely to Bill's own breathing. If he wasn't imagining it, Bill's own breath sounded a little fast, and Dipper hoped it meant he was aroused too... there was no real way to know.

“Are you close?” Bill breathed, in a low, sexy voice. Dipper let out a high-pitched noise of agreement. “Good, I want to hear you cum.” Dipper felt his whole body tightening in anxious pleasure, feeling himself get closer and closer.

“Ah- almost-” he stuttered, and a few seconds of the increased speed and he was over the edge, letting out a long, lengthy moan, entire body tensed like a spring, ripples running through him. He fell onto his side, breathing heavily. Bill was silent a few moments, before clearing his throat. 

“Good. Very good.” He murmured. “Did you have fun, Dipper?”

“I had a lot of fun,” Dipper breathed, struggling for air. “A lot.”

“That's good.” Bill was unusually quiet, and Dipper didn't know what to say. “Well, is that everything?” Bill finally spoke up. “If that's all you need tonight, I'll let you go.” Dipper sat up, running his feet across the blanket, embarrassed. 

“... If... this is it, then... yeah.” He rubbed his arm. “I'll call again soon.”

“Sure.” Bill seemed amused. “I look forward to hearing from you. Good night, Pine Tree.”

“G-good night, Bill.” Dipper fidgeted, before finally hanging up. Ugh, he'd gotten a mess all over his blankets. He wiped himself off on them anyway.  He got up and picked up his forlorn clothes. He stripped off the sheets from his bed, bundling them all together in a giant, gross ball. A quick trip down the hall and he was standing in front of his washing machine. He leaned on the top of the machine, letting out a long sigh.

Bill had been insistent on them not meeting. Dipper wondered why. Was he in a serious relationship? Was he actually straight? It was possible that it really did come down to not wanting to lose his job, but... Dipper was still nervous.

He supposed it was kind of ridiculous to want to meet Bill... after all, he could be right. Bill might not look or actually be anything like he pretended to be on the phone. It was probably better this way.

 

“Hiya, kid.” The voice floated across the phone into Dipper's ear, causing his stomach to flutter.

“Hi, Bill.”

“How are you doing today?” Bill questioned, shifting in his seat. “Good day at work?”

“Yeah. Got a promotion.” Dipper ventured, quietly, grinning with pride. “So... really good.”

“That's great!” Bill encouraged, before answering in a playful voice. “We celebrating? Where and how?”

“Mm...” Dipper leaned back against his pillows. “Wherever you want to meet and when.”

Bill let out a long sigh, and it sounded a little irked. “Look kid-”

“Within the phone call,” Dipper added, shyly, cutting Bill off. “I didn't mean really...”

“... mm, teasing me, huh?” Bill questioned, his voice playful. “Well, then, Mr. Sassy-ass...” He paused a moment. “You know that little park in the center of Gravity Falls?”

“Yeah, it's uh, geez, I can't think of its name...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay. So, we met there...” Bill paused. “Seven-ish, we'll say. It's a Friday evening, and we're going to meet up there. Sound good?”Dipper felt a little confused, but his heart fluttered. 

“Ah, y-yes...”

“Within the phone call, of course.” Bill went on. “So... we meet up there and we walk hand in hand to a little restaurant nearby... after all, I've got to treat you to dinner. This is awfully good news.” Dipper's stomach felt unusually raw and confused. Bill had been extremely detailed about where they were meeting in this scenario. Was he planning on meeting Dipper anyway?... “Yes, it is...” Dipper trailed off.

“Well, the dinner's not sexy... unless you want me to treat you to dessert under the table.” Bill purred.

“N-no, the club was...”

“Different, I understand,” Bill smirked, amused. “So, we just have a nice dinner and then we go to a hotel. After all, I want to do all kinds of things to you tonight and I don't want to have to clean up after any of them,”

Dipper pressed his fist to his mouth, making a surprised noise of agreement. Bill was completely hot and completely in control. Whatever he wanted to do, Dipper was putty in his hands.

“Oh – sure...” Any real person who followed Dipper's imaginary boyfriend would have a hell of a time trying to match up. Dipper couldn't help but think it was dangerous to get so involved with these fantasies... but it was so addicting. “Sounds good.”

“Want to fuck in the hot tub? Maybe the pool? We can always try out the shower, too... whatever you want.” Bill's voice was like honey and it dripped down Dipper's body, starting at his ears and sliding down his neck. Softly over his chest, ending in his stomach and curling tightly in his abdomen.

“Sounds like you have a preference to do waterplay today...” Dipper bit his lip, tucking a loose curl behind his ear.

“Hmm, it does, doesn't it? It's pretty hot outside, so I guess that's why.”

“It really is.” Dipper agreed, before thinking. “... I'd just really like... to do it on the bed, just...”

“Romantically?” Bill leaned back in his chair.

“Is that weird? Any fantasy I want, and I want...” Dipper fidgeted with his shirt, waiting for Bill's response.

“Not at all, Pine Tree.” Bill hummed, appreciatively. “Alright. We get into the hotel room and I nudge you toward the bed, sitting down next to you. I pull you into my arms, kissing you slowly. My mouth is warm and hot against yours, and I can’t get enough Dipper. I’m letting the kiss build up between us, only pulling away when we need air.” Bill let out a soft breath..”My fingers run through your hair, knotting and twisting in the curls I find there. Your scent is overwhelming, my little tree. The fingers travel down your jaw and neck. I break the kiss to trail small, peppered, invisible marks down your jaw and I pause at your adam's apple, scraping my teeth lightly across it as  I move onto your collarbone... running my hands under your shirt, running my hands across your bare skin, eager to touch you. I’m always eager to touch you.”

Dipper felt the heat pooling in his lower body as he shivered in anticipation. He could hear Bill moving around on the other end of the line, and he breathed softly into the phone. 

“God- Bill-”

“I take a moment to unbutton your shirt, and slide it off of you, dropping it off to the side. Now I’m lying you down on the bed. I lick and nip my way down, teasing your breasts and nipples... I lap my way down your stomach, dragging my tongue down your happy trail, my hands sliding down your sides with a reverence that I can only give to you.” Bill purred into the line. “I unbutton and remove your pants, leaving you in just your boxers...they’re off the bed now, long forgotten.”

“Bill, you're still fully dressed,” Dipper bit his lip, protesting a bit, completely in the scene.

“Oh, that's right...” Bill smirked. “I am. I pull my shirt off and follow that up with the rest of my clothes, crawling on top of you. My hands glide over your body, running down your shoulders. I slip my hand between your legs and stroke your hard cock as I capture your mouth in mine, kissing you possessively...my dick is hard, harder than you can imagine. It’s popping up between my thighs, dragging across your belly as I dip down.”

Dipper whined in pleasure, as he began to stroke himself, shivering hard in anticipation. Bill's words were magical, hitting Dipper just right. The idea that Bill would consider Dipper all his, demand his body and mind... It made Dipper terribly aroused and he deeply wished that he could meet the other man in person. He wondered if Bill would be anything like this in real life, or if it was really all made up.

“I break the kiss to watch you fall apart under my hands...” Bill purred. “Your body is begging me, isn't it, Pine Tree? You want to cum?”

“I... I want you to fuck me, too, but...” Dipper's face was red.

“I will. I wasn't going to let you cum that easily. I pull my hand away and lick the precum off it. You taste divine.” Dipper licked his lips. “I’m slickening myself up now--I grabbed the lube from my pocket. I hurriedly coat my dick, because God do I want to be in you.... I'm more prepared than I was in the bathroom,” Bill smirked.

“Th- that's good.” Dipper breathed, far too hungry to wait too much longer.

“Since you belong to me, I should take care of you, hmm?” Bill purred. “I won't risk your health because I'm ill-prepared. Not anymore. You’re far too precious to me.” Dipper whimpered. “I position myself up at your entrance and push inside, just the tip at first. It pops into you, and then the rest of my dick slowly follows, stretching and pushing my way into you.”

Dipper tried to stifle his moans with his hand, feeling precum ooze from his tip. Shit. The words 'since you belong to me' were the biggest turn on of anything Bill had said yet. He was horrifyingly attached... and Dipper knew there was really nothing he could do. 

“Ah- faster. Fuck me,” Dipper pleaded, gently.

“I will,” Bill smirked. “Believe me. I do a few small thrusts at first, running my hands down your body, before I start thrusting, slowly and gently. My fingers are gentle as they run down your jaw and I begin kissing you with an intense focus. My hand runs down your chest and travel to your side, and I continue to kiss you like you're the only person in the world...because you are. You’re my entire world and I lose myself completely when it comes to you. Your eyes are like pools and I’m drowning in them, Pine Tree. I’m drowning in you, Dipper. I can’t stop thrusting inside you, and you feel so tight and hot... it's all I can do to not fuck you like an animal.” There was a shift again. “But I break the kiss to breathe. I lock eyes with you, my balls slapping against your ass as I push to the hilt inside you, feeling the pressure start to build up inside my body.” Dipper's breath was ragged. The whole scene was unbelievable... it was everything Dipper wanted, and it was all he could do not to blow it just yet. 

“Ah – I'm really...”

“Are you close?” Bill breathed. “Well, then I want you to cum. All over my chest and yours... it'll mix between us, mixing with our sweat and I start fucking you hard and fast until-”

Dipper's hand moved faster and faster until finally he was at the point of no return. His balls clenched and he let out a high pitched grunt as he came hard all over his hand and chest, breath heavy and labored.

“I cum deep inside your ass. You’ll be washing me out of you for days.” Bill purred, finishing out the scene. “How was it? A good promotion gift?”

“It was great,” Dipper breathed. “I... I really liked it.”

“Mm. That's good.” Bill hummed. “I'll talk to you again Friday,”

“Friday? … ah, sure...” Dipper flushed, trying to make sense of it. Was that the next time Bill worked, or was it... the meeting he'd described earlier? “I'll... call on Friday.”

“Sure. Good night, Pine Tree.”

“Good night,” Dipper gulped, surprised. He hung up the phone, chest pounding. Did Bill actually want to meet him? Was that his secret way of saying that he'd see him? … Dipper couldn't let the opportunity go by. Friday was just in a few days... he would wait and see.

 

Dipper went to the park, wearing his usual hat. He was oddly nervous, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Bill was there. To his surprise, the park was filled with people... it was some kind of big festival. How could he have forgotten? Stan had mentioned it a few weeks back, making a racket over tourists and money.

He took a deep breath and looked around. His eyes locked onto someone sitting over by the fountain, with thin shoulders and long arms and legs... With his blonde hair, he matched the description Dipper had been given. The only oddity were the large, lime green gauges in his ears that proclaimed that the wearer was a loser in big, bolded letters. Bill hadn't stated his skin color, or the fact that he had an eyepatch, but just by the way the man sat, Dipper knew it had to be him. 

He took a deep breath and summoned all his courage. It might not be the smartest decision... but Dipper had to try. He walked over to him, tapping the slender shoulder, holding his breath. “Bill?”


	3. Bill's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. So, after the accident, I lost all my memories. ^_^;; Allllllll of them. I got them back about 70% now, but there's still a decent portion of stuff missing. Well, I found this in my files I had pre-wreck, and it looked sort of done, maybe 70% done... done enough?... thought I'd share it since I have it. I'd like to keep writing this one but... well. I lost my entire ability to write sexual stuff. I'm going to keep trying and re-learn how I did that, but for now, I just don't have that ability anymore. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to re-write the whole story from Bill's POV, but I guess I only made it this far. ^_^;; Hope you like it! :)  
> ((Oh yeah, fun note. I have no idea what "vore" is but I did know a year ago. ... Please don't tell me what it is. I get the feeling it's something really... uh... dark.))

“I told you. I don't want to.”

“Well, there's no one else available to take the call, Bill. Believe me, we want to send him to Will, but-”

“Put the guy on hold. I don't take newbies and I really don't take vanilla boys.” Bill clarified. “He can wait for Will.”

“No, Bill. Will has at least three times more regulars than you, and he's busy. You're going to take this call. If you don't, you're fired.”

Bill scowled into his headset. “Listen here-”

There was a click on the line and Bill heard someone on the other end of the line. “Ah – h-hello?”

Bill rolled his eye toward the ceiling, genuinely distressed. The last thing he wanted to do was be here, talking on the phone to this guy. “... Hello,” he purred into the phone. Maybe he could just play with the guy a little and he wouldn't call back. “I'm going to be servicing you today... What fantasies do you have in mind? I'll do anything you like.”

Bill could hear uncomfortable breathing on the other end of the phone and he realized they were in a panic. He rolled his eye and resolved not to terrify the kid. “Woah, kid, take it easy, huh? Deep breaths and we'll start from the beginning.”

“O-okay. Right. Where is that?”

“Okay. First things first. What's your name?” Bill began. When they struggled to even say their name, Bill rolled on. “Okay, we'll wait on that one. Tell me about you.” His voice was saccharine sweet but internally, he was screaming. His boss was seriously going to pay.

When the kid started talking, he mentioned a birthmark and Bill made out the words 'Pine Tree' so he settled for that. “Great! Pine Tree. I'll just call you Pine Tree. That okay?”

“Yes. That's okay.”

“Okay. Pine Tree it is. Again, my name is Bill...” Bill twirled an ink pen in his hand, wondering if that line to Will was open yet. “I want you to know I'm not trying to pad your minutes. It's important to make sure you're comfortable...”

“I've never done anything like this,” the boy blurted, not surprising Bill in the smallest increment.

_Yeah. Like I didn't know that from before I even ended up on the line._

“It's okay. First time clients are a lot of fun.” Bill used his lowest, sexiest voice before leaning back, kicking his feet up on his foot rest, tilting his head back. He could hear the voice hitch on the other end of the line and he smirked. Even though he didn't want to take the call, it would still be fun to mess with the kid.

“T-tell... tell me about you,” the boy managed, extremely flustered.

_I can't believe I was threatened with being fired. My client base is decent! I mean... yeah, I'm extremely picky about my clients... but I have a right to be picky..._

“About me? Well... I'm sort of tall... 5'11''. I have medium length blonde hair... Green eyes. I look very boy next door, but I'm an absolute animal in bed. What about you?” Bill purred, from his throat, listening to the obvious interest of his client. Some of that was true, some of it wasn't.

He usually picked a decent medium height to be, one that wouldn't intimidate the bigger clients or the smaller ones. He really did have medium hair, and green wasn't wrong. 'Eyes' wasn't fully correct. He usually omitted the fact that he had only one eye, and he usually didn't mention he was dark-skinned, either. Unless the customer specifically specified they liked dark skin, to mention it created more problems than it needed to.

Unfortunately.

“Um, short curly brown hair... brown eyes. Big nose, I guess. I'm not really anything... physically interesting. I'm wearing my office clothes.”

Bill looked toward the ceiling, trying to imagine his client. He wished his client had gone into more detail. Was he taller than him? Shorter than him? Well, it would work out. More than likely he'd correct him if he messed up.

“I think you sound cute.” Bill purred at him. “Want to get started? I'll take good care of you.”

“Okay.”

Bill wondered if his client was going to give him anything at all to work with. When he offered nothing, Bill assumed it was just going to be a vanilla sexual encounter, but asked anyway. “Okay. Are you adventurous, Pine Tree?”

Pine Tree confirmed what Bill already knew – no – and so Bill proceeded forward. “Okay. So I'm sitting next to you on your bed, my arms around your back, and our knees are just barely touching – is that okay, Pine Tree?”

“Uh-huh. Y-yes.”

Bill picked up a stress ball, thinking about vanilla sexual encounters. He squeezed it a few times absently, trying to create a scene from scratch.

“Okay. I'd start with nudging my nose against your jaw to let you know I want to kiss you, and when you turn to look at me, I would take your chin in my hand, and kiss you possessively, my rough tongue tangling with yours, tasting every inch of your hot, wet mouth...” Bill listened closely, checking to see how into the scenario the other was.

“Uh-huh.”

Judging by how thick his voice was, Bill was onto his extremely boring kinks. He rolled on, confident as ever. “My other hand rakes up the back of your neck, tangling in your hair, all while I dominate your mouth – is that okay?” Bill murmured. “Can I be a little forceful?”

“I like it.” Came the soft reply. “Yes.”

Bill clicked his tongue in surprise. The vanilla boy had a few surprises.

“Okay, we kiss until we have to come up for air, and we're winded, absolutely panting for air, and I move to your neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin... Do you like that? Hmm?”

“Mm-hmm. I like it just a little... rough.” His voice had dropped to a husky tone.

Bill tilted his head, surprised. He hummed softly, amused by Pine Tree's response. A little rough, huh? Maybe not quite as vanilla as Bill suspected.

“Good... I'm treating you right. I trail my other hand down your back, sliding it under your shirt, rubbing your back. I run my nails across your back, just slightly, and drag them lightly across the skin.”

Bill _purred in his lowest, most attractive voice_. The boy was putty in Bill's hands and Bill found that he was enjoying himself, at least on the surface level. He was still annoyed about getting leftovers, but it wasn't bad, actually. Pine Tree wasn't too bad.

“I tug your shirt off, and kiss my way down your stomach, unbuttoning your pants. I’m kneeling in front of you, pushing you back onto the bed. One of my hands splay out on your stomach as the other dips into your pants and slips your dick out…”

Pine Tree whimpered and Bill chuckled softly, leaning on his elbow. He heard noises of a belt and zipper and he grinned in amusement.

“This is so embarrassing,”

“No need to be embarrassed, Pine Tree.” Bill murmured, annoyed anew. Nothing bothered him more than people who applied morals to sexuality. It was a basic human instinct, and it pissed him off when people said otherwise. “This is natural. Sex is perfectly natural.”

“Unlike me, most people don't pay someone to-”

Bill shushed him, not wanting to hear the rest of this. “You'd be surprised how many calls we get. It's all natural. Don't let someone shame you for your natural instincts.”

“Y-yeah, you're right. Please keep going?”

Bill smirked again, endlessly entertained by the boy's flipflopping. At least he intended to do what he called to do. “Sure. I start stroking your cock slowly and firmly, up and down...” Bill purred. “I'm not sure what I should do now. What do you want me to do to it, Pine Tree?”

“... lick it,”

The boy's shyness was growing on Bill, despite his best efforts. If the boy were more adventurous, he'd be Bill's type – shy and quiet, easy for Bill to dominate. Bill rolled the stress ball in his fingers, continuing to talk.

“I push it up against your stomach and start licking it slowly, from shaft to tip, swirling my tongue around the sensitive head... My hot, wet tongue runs along the full length, the rough texture gliding across the head.”

“It... I really like that. But I... I want...”

Bill was silent, listening before lightly prodding. “What do you want me to do, Pine Tree? Tell me.”

“Can I... I really want you to... take it in. Can I...”

“You can do anything you want to me.” It was a soft, confident purr. “I want to please you. I want to hear you moaning with pleasure as you come hard on the other side of the line. I have no limits, so do anything you want, Pine Tree.”

Bill held the ball to his cheek, glancing toward the ceiling. Of course, it would be unlikely you'd ever find him in that position really, but this was the kid's fantasy. He'd let him have what he liked... it wasn't like it mattered anyway.

“I... I want you to deep throat it.”

“Mm. I love that too.” Bill hummed, finding the boy was getting a little bolder as the conversation went on. Bill had never done this – would likely never do this. But he'd seen his fair share of partners doing it to him... he smirked. Easy enough. “Swirling my tongue around the tip one more time, I lower my head onto your hard, throbbing cock, bobbing my head... With every bob I take it a little deeper until I feel it strike the back of my throat. I gag a little around it, tasting your precum in the back of my throat...” Pine Tree moaned breathily, and Bill pumped the stress ball in his hand, listening as he continued to talk.

“Again and again, your swollen head strikes the back of my throat, walls of my throat spasming around it. I start moving faster, and I taste more of your precum... are you close, Pine Tree?” Bill breathed, into the phone, hoping he was. With any luck, Bill could get him off the line so he could go back to playing around on the internet, waiting for another caller.

“Yes-”

“Then cum, Pine Tree.” Bill ordered, relieved, his voice going low and steely, much like he'd do at home. “Right here, right now, shoot it down the back of my throat. I want your hot, sticky cum dripping down the back of my throat. Now.” Bill was three-quarters through his last sentence when Dipper moaned loudly, cumming hard, breathing heavy.

Bill realized he'd used the wrong voice for his client... he'd gotten a little too comfortable and said something he didn't completely intend. It was the same voice he'd use for his actual partners and it flustered him. He frowned, thinking. He'd gotten too comfortable. He dropped his stress ball, as the boy spoke up.

“Ha- ah. That was...”

“Did you have fun?” Bill purred, annoyed with himself. But the boy had come. This call hadn't been completely terrible.

“Mm-hmm... I... can I... can I call you again?”

“Of course.” Bill trilled happily, though his shoulders slumped. Again? Still though, playing with the boy had been fun. “You're welcome to ask for me by name at the desk.”

He wondered why he'd said that. He should have directed him to Will and moved on. He shrugged to himself, glancing at his computer.

“I will... Um... just, just so you know... I um, the reason I called today, isn't because...”

“You don't need to explain yourself, Pine Tree. Your reasons are yours.” Bill sighed. Honestly, he didn't care that much why he'd gotten the call.

The boy stammered out some weak story about work being stressful and that's why he was unable to actually get laid. Bill cut him off.

“I understand. Don't worry.” Bill replied, his voice gentle. In the end, none of that information mattered to him, even if he got another call from him. “So, if you need to - or just want to - call again, you know where to reach me.”

“I... will. Good – good night, Bill.”

“Good night.” Bill murmured, feeling uncomfortable with how personal his client made the goodbye. They hung up and Bill called his boss, furious.

“How did it go?” they answered, amused.

Bill adjusted the mouthpiece on his headset. “Believe it or not, I actually hate you.”

They laughed loudly, amused by Bill's comment. “Well, he was on the line for a while, I checked. Sounds like he had a good time. Good. I've been considering firing you... since your clientele is so small, and your personality is so horrible... But since you're able to play nice with new clients, I might keep you around.”

“Oh come on, you love me,” Bill rolled his eye. “I just have really specific kinds of people that I want to work with! What's wrong with that, right?”

“I get that you have your own kinks and specialties, but if you can't even handle normal clients, you're a burden to the team.”

“You're full of it. I'm the _most_ important part of the team. I handle all the clients that are too harsh for the other operators. Your team would be missing a huge part of it without me.” Bill muttered, sullenly. 

“Whatever. I've got a call from Will. I'm dropping the call. You need to increase your calls, Bill. You're costing the company too much.”

With a click, they were gone and Bill looked toward the ceiling, annoyed. So what if he didn't have a ton of callers? It wasn't like Will wanted to take his vore client or his bdsm clients. Bill shrugged, turning back to his computer. They wouldn't fire him.

 

“Your new guy called for you on your day off yesterday.” His boss informed him, over the line.

Bill scratched his leg, sitting back. “Yeah? I told you, I took good care of him. He told me he wanted to call again.”

“Well, I guess I'll keep you around for a bit. You're going to start getting a few more callers on overflow. You're going to have to play nice with them.”

“Ugh, they're so boring though,” Bill muttered. “Why can't the other operators take them?”

“They are. Everyone has a bigger load than you, believe me, I didn't want to send ANY of those to you, but I'm running out of choices.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Bill leaned forward on his elbow. “Hopefully they'll call back after I'm done.”

“You had better not drive those away.” The boss warned.

“How do they feel about spanking and e-stim toys?” Bill went on, cheerily.

“Don't you dare. Bill, I've been nothing but lenient with you. I won't let you do whatever you want.”

“... I have a call. Bye.” Bill switched to his other line, leaning back in his chair. “Hello, Bill speaking.”

“H-hi... Bill.”

“Aw, I heard you were asking about me.” Bill hummed, amused they had actually called back. “Did you miss me?”

“I... I was hoping to hear from you yesterday.”

“Bad day?” Bill asked.

“... yeah. Real bad.”

“Sorry to hear that, kid. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?” Bill murmured, huskily. He was at least grateful that his boss wasn't talking to him anymore.

“Please.”

“Mm. I will. Set the scene for me, Pine Tree. Where are we? What do you want to do?” Bill purred.

“Ah, um, first... my, my name is Dipper. Everyone calls me Dipper.”

“Hmm. Would you rather me call you Dipper?” Bill questioned, wondering what kind of name Dipper was.

“... um, never mind.” Dipper paused. “I... I really like what you call me. Don't change it.”

“Sure.” Bill chuckled, amused by Dipper's flipflopping. He seemed to be unable to make up his mind for the most part.

“We're... um, maybe out at a club...” Dipper paused.

“Mm. We're out in public...” Bill hummed. “Sexy. I can't wait to take advantage of you with all these people around.”

He smirked to himself, feeling kind of sassy about it. Surely his new caller wouldn't be into that. Rather than correcting him, Dipper went on, quietly adding, “I, um, we're just sitting next to each other, and maybe...”

It irked Bill somehow that Dipper wasn't resisting the idea of them in public. He had told Bill that he wasn't adventurous, yet everything Bill suggested that _was_ adventurous was met with enthusiasm. Bill drummed his fingers on the table, cutting him off.

“Yeah, yeah... I got the idea.” His voice was a little surly, thinking to himself. He just couldn't shake this caller. Hopefully, the other ones gave up quicker. He cycled through his head, thinking about the most vanilla public sex they could have. He kicked his feet up again, crossing them.

“Alright, kid. We're sitting together at the bar, we're both nursing a pair of drinks... I'm loosened up, and I see there's a little gleam in your eye, so I reach over under the table and I run my hand up your leg, massaging your inner thigh with my fingertips... You look irresistibly cute next to me and I just can't keep my hands off you any longer...” Bill murmured. “That's okay, isn't it, Pine Tree? I can touch you as much as I want, right? Even in front of everyone?”

“Y-yeah. Is... is anyone looking?”

Bill could hear the sounds of Dipper already beginning to undo his pants and he glanced toward the ceiling, surprised that Dipper was already so on the move. Did the idea of public scenarios do it for him? … He wondered if the boy would do this type of thing off the phone. Likely not, but it was an intriguing thought for him.

“Not yet. If you keep still and quiet, no one will see. Do you want people to see?” Bill purred. “Pine Tree.”

There was a silence, and Bill wondered if the line had dropped. A quick glance confirmed that no, he was still on the line.

“I don't know.” He said, finally. He sounded a little nervous about the idea of people looking.

Bill smirked, nodding to himself. There it was. He knew Dipper had to pull back eventually.

“Okay, no one's looking yet.” Bill seemed smug. “It's just you and me right now. I roll my fingertips up your inner thigh, massaging the junction between your thigh and cock... feeling it starting to harden underneath my fingertips.” Dipper licked his lips, listening intently.

“I... keep going.”

Bill chuckled at his reaction. “How far do you want me to go, here on these barstools?”

“As far as you want.” Dipper breathed.

_Far as I want._ Bill picked up his stress ball, pumping it in his hand. _I doubt that._

“Is this about what I want?” Bill purred. “My hand slides upwards, unbuttoning your pants... I slide my hands down your pants, wrapping my hand around your hot length, stroking it with the tips of my fingers.”

“It feels good.”

“Is this as far as you want to do tonight?” Bill purred. “Or do you want me to fuck you? Or... I can be fucked. Whichever you want.”

“Um... Maybe in the bathroom?”

_Far as you want, of course. The way it's supposed to be._ Bill rolled the stress ball in his fingers. _So boring._

“Oh, we can do that. We'll go into the bathroom. I lightly slide my hand out of your pants, returning my hand to my own lap. I give you a coy smile, flicking my eyes toward the bathroom. I finish my drink and head for the bathroom, giving you a glance over my shoulder... I'm waiting for you, Pine Tree.”

“I leave my drink behind and follow you to the bathroom.”

“What do you plan to do to me once we're in there?” Bill hummed, trying to get something out of the boy. He expected little more than a shy, 'kiss you' or something similar.

“I want to kiss you, hard and fast, pulling you against the wall, grinding my hips against yours, I want you inside me, like now, and I don't even care about the fact that... that we're doing it here in a bathroom.” Dipper's tone was hesitant at first but gained confidence.

“Mm... good. That was nice.” Bill murmured. It had come as somewhat of a surprise, but Bill couldn't say he didn't like the plea in his voice. It was amusing to him. His voice went low, switching to his calm, dominating voice. “The most I've gotten out of you. Slow it down, Pine Tree. Describe it part by part. I want to hear it.”

“I... I wrap my arms around your neck and pull you against me, as I lean against the wall. I brush my lips against yours before pressing them together... I slide my tongue into your mouth, kissing you fast and hard, nearly bruising my lip on your teeth... I...”

“Got it.” Bill trailed off. “Good boy. Are you touching yourself, Dipper?”

“Yes.” Dipper whispered, embarrassed.

“Good. Well, I'll quit playing around with you...” Bill sounded amused. “And I'll give you what you asked for.”

If this were Bill's playtime, he probably wouldn't... he would tease the boy relentlessly, but this wasn't his time. He gave the boy what he asked for. He hated following his Boss's orders.

“Please.” Dipper's voice, thick with want, croaked through the phone.

“Pushing you against the wall, firmly, I trail kisses up and down your neck, and I rub your erection through your pants... I unbutton your pants again, sliding them and everything else you're wearing down your legs, letting them fall to the ground. I pull your legs up on my waist and I hold your hips tight, grinding my hips against yours softly.” Bill held the ball to his cheek, imagining the scenario.

“I unbutton my own pants and push them down, and my cock is sliding between your ass cheeks. In a single upstroke I’m teasing your entrance with my head. It’s leaking, the precum hot and slick. But I don't put it in yet.” Bill smirked. “I've still got to prepare you-”

“It's okay, I want it rough,” Dipper breathed in interruption. Bill whistled.

“Do you, Pine Tree?” he asked, and if Bill’s voice could drop an octave, it did. He was a little floored before he steadied himself. Of course the kid would be more likely to agree to anything over the phone. Surely he wouldn't want it dry in person. This was not real life. He leaned forward in his seat, putting his legs on the floor. This was interesting.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Okay...” Bill purred, his voice low. “I spit into my hand and slicken myself up sloppily, knowing that neither of us can wait very much longer. Without waiting any longer, I push you down onto the head of my cock and it slides inside, going deep inside of your tight heat... You feel really good, all around me.” Bill breathed, and Dipper bit his lip. “Sorry if it hurts, Pine Tree.. I tried to be gentle, but you just feel so amazing.” Dipper's hungry moan encouraged Bill to keep going. “I pull out slowly, leaving just the head inside you before I slam back in, hard and fast and I'm loving the feel of you squirming in my arms... I want to hear you... Dipper.” He purred. “Moan for me. Tell me what you're feeling.” Dipper let out a long moan, feeling himself getting close.

“I'm – I'm already getting close. Damn it Bill. Please. Harder.”

“Oh, are you?” Bill smirked. “I want you to cum hard... I thrust a little faster, pulling your knees up against your chest. I bounce your sexy, beautifully sculpted ass on my hard cock... your dick bounces along with me, and I reach up, wrapping my hand around the base, fingertips brushing the soft brown bush at the base of it. My hand wraps tightly around you, because not even hell can stop me from having us cum together, all the while I'm pounding your ass-” Dipper let out a strangled noise as he came, leaving Bill to sit back in his chair, propping his legs up, rolling the ball in his hand. “Until I cum too.” He murmured. _Blew it a little early. I'd punish him for that._ “Okay, kid. How was that?”

“I like it when you get... rough with me.” Dipper breathed, trying to catch his breath. “And when you speak harshly to me.”

“Oh really? Not when I'm kind and ask you if you like something?” Bill questioned. _Well. Look who's more adventurous than they ever let on. Looks like he's one of my customers after all._

The more Bill heard, the more he thought Dipper might be compatible with him in real life... but in the realm of imagination, anything could happen without consequence. Dipper could be risky and wild as much as he wanted in this safe space, but not in real life. He tipped his head back.

“I love it when you ask me questions, too.” Dipper paused. “I guess I'm not picky...”

“You're a complex boy...” Bill murmured. “This phone call took a bit longer than before. I should let you go. I don't want to waste your minutes.”

“Oh... sure. I'll call back soon.” Dipper hummed, happily.

“Sure thing. See you later.” Bill sounded amused. “Sleep well.”

“I will now... good night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.
> 
> My story was beta'ed by the lovely Everyday_Im_Preaching ... they write several wonderful Billdip stories as well, so go check those things out. :o


End file.
